Bad Boy
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Choi Siwon seorang berandalan kampus yang menjadi idola para yeoja sekaligus orang yang paling ditakuti di kampusnya, tak terkeculai seorang Kim Kibum yeoja manis yang selalu mengganggu Choi Siwon hingga selalu membuat SIwon kesal. bagaimana seorang Kim Kibum untuk dekat dengan Choi Siwon? sibum couple and other.


Bad Boy

.

.

Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, romance, angsat.

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.

Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di SM university tak beda jauh dari hari-hari sebelumnya ramai riuh karena kedatangan idola kampus mereka sekaligus si tukang pembuat onar di kampus tersebut.

Sreetttt...

Sebuah tangan dengan sigap merampas makanan milik pemuda berkacamata yang ada di hadapannya barusan.

"Ini untukku kan?"tanya Siwon dengan mata tajamnya dan jangan lupakan nada dinginnya yang serasa menusuk.

"N-ne Siwon-ssi,"jawab pemuda berkacamata tersebut dengan nada takut dan gugup.

"Besok-besok bawakan yang lebih banyak lagi dari yang ini. Arasseo!" sebelum berlalu, Siwon menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan dan sedikit memberikan tekanan di bahunya.

Choi Siwon seorang namja tinggi dan tegap serta jangan lupakan penampilannya yang berantakan adalah seorang berandalan kampus yang ditakuti oleh semua orang. Kemampuannya berkelahi sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, bahkan ia sering keluar masuk penjara karena ulahnya tersebut. Namun, bagi para yeoja yang ada di kampus mereka menganggap bahwa seorang Choi Siwon adalah seorang idola kampus. Dan oh jangan lupa wajah tampannya yang sangat menunjang dia untuk menjadi idola kampus. Sikapnya yang suka sembarangang, ceroboh, dan sewenang-wenang bahkan membuat dosen sering mengeluh menghadapi tingkah laku Choi Siwon yang sering membuat ulah tersebut.

.

.

.

Brakkkkk...

Pintu ruangan kuliah itu terbuka dengan lebarnya hingga menampakkan sosok tegap dan berantakan seorang pemuda dengan gayanya yang cool.

"CHOI SIWOOOOONNN!"teriakan Kang songsaengnim menggema di seluruh ruangan. Semua mata kini terpaku pada si biang onar yang kini malah dengan seenaknya berjalan menuju kursinya tanpa menghiraukan keberdaan Kang songsaengnim.

"Ini jam berapa Choi Siwon! Sekarang apalagi alasanmu hah?"tanya Kang songsaengnim berusaha sabar menghadapi murid berandalan seperti Choi Siwon.

"Aku ada urusan Kang songsaengnim. Aisshhh kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu urusanku!"jawab Siwon kesal. Ia segera kembali melangkah kakinya menuju kursinya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Kang songsaengnim yang sekarang tampak sedang komat-kamit sendiri.

"Siwon-ah ini tugasmu sudah kusalinkan,"ucap seorang yeoja manis yang duduk tepat di sebelah kursinya.

"Emmm" Siwon hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas. Sementara yeoja cantik berkulit seputih salju tersebut tampaknya masih belum puas akan jawaban Siwon barusan.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku membuatkan makanan untukmu. Nanti makanlah,"Kibum meletakkan sekotak makanan pada meja Siwon hingga membuat Siwon sedikit terusik di buatnya.

"Aishhh Ya! Kau cerewet sekali eoh. Aishh membuat orang kesal saja,"bentak Siwon keras hingga membuat yeoja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Kibum tersebut sedikit terkejut juga dibuatnya. Tapi sepertinya seorang Kim Kibum sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Siwon tersebut.

"Choi Siwon! Berhenti membuat onar di kelasku!"teriak Kang songsaengnim murka. Sedangkan kita dapat melihat Siwon malah tak menggubris peringatan Kang Songsaengnim dan malah mulai tidur di mejanya membuat Kang Songsaengnim hanya bisa geleng-geleng dibuatnya.

"Aigoo... Bagaimana kau bisa lulus di semua mata kuliah kalau kau terus mengacuhkan setiap pelajaran Choi Siwon,"ucap Kang Songsaengnim prihatin.

.

.

.

Langkah mungil kaki Kibun terus melangkah berusaha menyamai langkah Siwon yang kini sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan Kibum yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Ya! Berhenti mengikutiku!"bentak Siwon keras, namun sama sekali tidak membuat Kibum gentar dibuatnya.

"Waeyo? Aku ingin makan bersamamu. Ayo kita ke kantin."Kibum segera menarik tangan Siwon membuat Siwon begitu muak dengan sikap manja dan sok kenal Kibum. Dengan gerakan refleks Siwon segera menghempaskan tangan Kibum dengan begitu kuat hingga tanpa sengaja membuat Kibum terjatuh di lantai koridor yang dingin. Yeoja lain yang mempunyai gigi kelinci segera menghampiri sahabatnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar sangat keterlaluan."teriak yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut mengeluarkan setiap keberanian yang ia punya.

"Haahhh jangan sok membelanya kalau kau tidak mempunyai keberanian yang cukup nona,"ucap Siwon dingin dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan kembali menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Tapi... Kau manis juga. Kalau kau mau kau bisa tidur denganku nanti malam,"seringaian terpasang jelas di wajah tampannya membuat Sungmin langsung pucat pasih dibuatnya.

"Mwooo? Aishh dia menyebalkan sekali. Dasar playboy."Sungmin benar-benar tak habis pikir dibuatnya. Meskipun bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau seorang Choi Siwon akan sangat mudah tidur dengan siapa saja. Bahkan mungkin Choi Siwon sudah tidur dengan hampir seluruh yeoja yang ada di kampus tersebut. Tapi tetap saja itu sangat tidak beretika menurutnya.

"Aishhh Bummie kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Dia itu sangat kejam dan jahat,"nasehat Sungmin pada sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Aniyo. Dia tidak jahat dan kejam. Dia orang yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Dia hanya sedang berusaha menutupi dirinya yang asli dengan sikap berandalnya,"ucap Kibun penuh keyakinan. Meskipun semua orang menganggap seorang Choi Siwon brengsek tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa Siwon adalah orang yang baik.

"Hahhh?" Sungmin terkejut atas pernyataan Kibum barusan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabat baiknya tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

Or

END?

.

Review please ^^


End file.
